


The Warmth of Her Arms

by HellaSupercorpTrash



Series: Charlie's Supercorp Oneshots [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, kinda fix-fic, kinda pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/HellaSupercorpTrash
Summary: If she was right about how dangerous Metallo’s kryptonite heart was (like: deathly to Kara and maybe this could explode), Lena was sure that her time had come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * follow me on tumblr: char-is-hella-gay;  
> * all mistakes are mine;  
> * poor writing: gets worst when it's not you native language

Her head was aching, like hammers trying to break her skull from inside out. Of course she was a fool for believing by one second that Lilian would try. Would be capable of loving her. It’s not her fault if she needs love so much. If she craves for it like oxygen.

When Supergirl appeared, she was surprised. Of course she already knew that Kara - the cute reporter (that no, she wasn’t in love with...) - and the hero were the same person. You know, same eyes, same smile, same tiny scar. But she was surprised not because she really though that Kara didn’t believe in her anymore (well, she though, but it wasn’t the main reason). But because of the kryptonite.

She didn't knew what was wrong, but she could see that something were very wrong. Green pulses through his veins. Probably Supergirl knew it and she was there anyway.

Everything went really fast from Supergirl landing and screaming with pain ‘till Lena being knocked out. If she was right about how dangerous Metallo’s kryptonite heart was (like: deathly to Kara and maybe this could explode), Lena was sure that her time had come.

But then there was warm and gentle hand on her body, a moment late, she was being hold against a strong body. Despite being the girl of steel, she was delicate and soft. And after all of that. Lena couldn’t deny that the warmth was really welcome.

She hates flying, but she was too busy with the comfy kinda hug.

Kara landed in the DEO and took Lena to the medical bay, left her (in a gentle way) in one of the beds. They take care of the bruises, give her a pain killer and then Kara took her again (bridal style one more time) to take her to her apartment. Kara sat down on the coach with Lena on her lap.

“You okay?” She whispered.

“Better now.”

“Good” she held her closer “I’ll let you be...”

“No” Lena was holding her with all her strength, her fingers curled in the red cape “Stay, please.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> may have a sequence?


End file.
